gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gibbsgirl11/If I had to say something nice about you.....
I've been on the wiki a while and have gotten to know most of you. Thank you for being my friends and being there for me when I really needed it. Reyes de Luz (Albert Spark): You always made me laugh and treated me right and have always been nice to me. When I was going through tough times, you made me smile and forget. Now we're closer than ever and I love you :) Bill2222 (Jay) Youre my brother and have given me great advice. You always find time to talk to me :) I definitely drive you crazy, but you always make me laugh when I'm upset John Breasly: Oh my gosh you're like my best friend! You have always been nice to me and even when I'm a total brat, keep me in my place. It's always nice to talk to you :) Now remember Im pregnant with your fifth child. Jack Goldwrecker: You were kind of my first friend I made on chat when you made me stay up and say weird things xD You always talk to me and are nice to me, even when I joke about you being religious xD Jerry Garland: You and I really became friends over Kelly xD I love that you're my friend and you always make me laugh and I love how we're married on Thursdays. Quoting stuff that annoys everyone else is the best xD Parax: My brothaaaaa! You always make me laugh and are so fun to be around! Keep being fun and weird you! Richard Veneables: Youre a very polite and nice young man and I'm thankful that you were able to help calm me down about the school shooting, it helped alot :) Johnny Goldtimbers: You have kind of been like an older brother to me and are really crazy! Thanks for being there for me, and don't forget to take your meds. Squirto: Youre one of my. Best friends and you're always so sweet and nice to me, You always make me laugh and you always make me feel better about myself, thank you :) Uzi: YOURE MY BSUB (Boise state buddy) You always get me so excited to watch my team! It's so fun to talk to someone who gets us BRONCOS! Boogie: You were also one of my first friends! FOXEH! You're a great friend and when you are on chat, you make me laugh Matthew Blastshot: Youre always kinda mean to me. But I still consider you a friend and I've know you for a long time. Jim Logan: You always help me with AC and you make fun of me for liking Thor. You're a good friend to all William Brawlmartin: Youre a great friend and Im sorry for everything Ive done to you. I hope we can remain close friends. Bobby Moon: GUUURL YOU CRAZY. Im so excited for our too white of U wrapping tour. We've had some pretty weird times in chat. CLEEEEEAR BABEEEEHS Mallace: Youre that crazy lunatic of an uncle that everyone has to love. You're absolutely hiliarious, and yes, I'll go make your special tea. KittyNomsYou (Cherie): Youre super pretty and nice. I love how we've both been in fiddler and how we both love music. I hope we can get to know eachother more. CaptainGoldvane: Youre one of my good friends. We use to talk in PM all the time about the past and frankly it made me feel better. You're a great listener.